


SilverXEspio~Valentine

by TatorTotty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatorTotty/pseuds/TatorTotty
Summary: It's Valentines day and this year it's Espio's turn to plan for the event, leading Silver on a scavenger hunt all around Mobius.





	SilverXEspio~Valentine

Silver nervously reached out and knocked on the Chaotix Detective Agency, trying not to let too much of his emotions show. He looked at his reflection in the glass window. The tuxedo might have been too much but he wanted today to be perfect. It would have helped if Espio had even told him what they were doing. He’d gotten that smirk when Silver had tried asking.

“Do not worry about it, Silver.”

He had said, holding a straight expression. 

“I will take care of everything this year.”

Silver glanced back up at the door. No one had come to answer it. He knocked again, louder this time. A small bit of worry sparked in the back of his mind. What if they were out on a case? What if Espio had forgotten?  
He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Espio and him had been together for more than a year now. There really wasn’t a reason to worry. If they weren’t home, surely Espio would have left a note for him? The small bit of doubt wouldn’t go away though. The what if? Questions were driving him up a wall.  
He practically banged on the door, as hard as he could. He peered through the window, it was awfully dark in there, but he thought he could see small flickers of light. He leaned into the window, trying to get a better view. 

The door flung open on its hinges, causing Silver to jump into the air in a panic. It was dark inside the house, almost creepily so. A large figure loomed in the doorway.

“Vector!”

A shrill child's voice whined.

“You blew all the candles out again!”

Silver floated himself back to the ground, as Vector turned the lights on in the building again. If Silver thought HE was nervous, Vector was going to fall apart any second now. He was sweating buckets and wearing a tuxedo of his own. Candles lined every part of the small office space, probably all extunighed when Vector threw open the door. The large Croc didn’t say a single word, just stood there nodding at Silver.

“He’s been like that all morning.”

Charmy complained, zipping around with a lighter. Silver was pretty sure Chamry wasn’t really supposed to have access to fire, but he somehow realized it would be even worse if Vector tried lighting any of them.

“Wait, Charmy.”  
The bee stopped and turned. 

“Have you tried plastic candles? Or a string of lights? Something that isn’t…”

He looked down at a small clump of candles that were sitting on some very important looking paperwork. 

“About to burn the whole place down?!?”

Charmy frowned and clutched the lighter close to his chest. 

“Vector put me in charge of making things look nice so that's what I’m doing.”

Silver glanced over at Vector, who almost looked comatose. Charmy followed Silvers gaze to the nervous reptile. 

“It’s VALENTINE'S day.”

Charmy said, pouting.

“He’s going to go hang out with Vanilla and leave me aaaaall alone.”

That explained a lot. Espio had often joked that Vector was the worst person ever when it came to romance. He had once told Silver a story of how he tried to play matchmaker for Tails.

“You went along with it?”

 

Silver had asked him, curiously. The corners of Espio’s eye twitched slightly.

“Have YOU ever tried to change Vector’s mind?”

“Charmy, how about you grab some Christmas lights or something. Otherwise Vector will probably blow all your candles out all day today.”

Charmy looked around him at all the burned out candles. Silver used his abilities and pulled the lighter out of Charmy’s hands, thanking every star in the universe that the overhyped bee hadn’t burned the place down.

“Fine. But you have to help me clean up.”

The bee said in a sing-song voice. Silver sighed and helped him shove all the candles in a small closet stuffed to the brim with junk. Charmy pulled a tangled mess out of the closet, and begin hanging the misshapen ball of lights from the ceiling.  
It had been more than ten minutes and there was no sign of Espio anywhere. 

“Where’s Espio?”

There's no way Espio would have let Charmy play with a lighter. He was usually pretty strict with the kid, contradicting Vector's pretty lax rules constantly.  
Vector pointed towards one of two bedrooms, making the first movement he had made besides trying to tear the door down. Silver left the two to their own devices and made his way down to Espio’s room. It was quiet, which was normal for Espio but still nerve-wracking. 

Silence. Silver pushed open the door slowly, unsure of what he would find. The room was half a mess, half clean. One side of it was covered in dirty soda cans and pizza boxes, crumpled up papers and trash. The other side was as clean as it could be. Neatly organized with ninja themed decor lining the walls. Silver had seen this room numerous times but it still gave him a shock. Vector and Espio shared a room, mostly so Charmy would get his own private space. 

There was no Espio, however. Silver glanced around the room a couple of times. If there was anything Espio liked doing it was standing in place, invisible. He looked down at the tatami mat that Espio liked to sleep on. A single rose was laying on the pillow.  
Silver internally facepalmed that he hadn’t noticed the bright vibrant rose right away. He reached out and picked it up. A small piece of paper was wrapped tightly around the stem. Silver’s name was written with care in neat and small handwriting. 

Silver smiled to himself in relief. Clearly, the chameleon had everything well planned out. The paper only had an address on it and nothing else. A scavenger hunt of sorts? Well that was certainly different. He folded the paper and slid it under his glove so he wouldn’t lose it. 

He walked back out of the room and towards the front door. Charmy had made the place look more like a tacky garage sale than a romantic mood setting, but it a heck of a lot safer. Espio would approve. Silver walked up to Vector, who had practically died in the entryway.

‘Hey, you know I wouldn’t be too worried about it. I’m sure Vanilla will love whatever you have planned, Vector.”

The croc looked at Silver and groaned. 

“It’s not like you have much to complain about.”

Vector grumbled to himself.

“Espio’s been planning for this stupid day for months.”

Silevers eyes widened in surprise. If there was one thing Espio was extremely good at, it was how he handled information. He, on the other hand could barely keep a secret for more than twelve seconds. 

“Well, I’m sure whatever you guys are going to do will be…”

Vector grabbed Silver and started sobbing on his shoulder.

“I didn’t plan for ANYTHING.”

Silver awkwardly patted the top of the crocodile, trying his best to maintain his balance without falling on his face. 

“I need to go, Vector. Why don’t you leave Charmy with Cream and just take Vanilla out to dinner or something? It doesn’t seem like doing anything here would work out well…”  
He forcefully detached Vector from him, and made his way to the front door. 

“Maybe you could try to cheer him up Charmy?”

The bee saluted at Silver and sat on top of Vector’s head.

“You got it!”

Silver finally made it outside and shut the door behind him. He looked at the address again, feeling a twinge of excitement. Time to see where this was going.


End file.
